Influenza virus, when inoculated in utero in baby monkeys, produced hydrocephalus at birth. Middle class population isolation rates for CMV from mothers' cervixes and babies' urine were found to be 1.2 percent and .2 percent respectively. Maternal infection for herpes virus isolation was .09 percent and .3 percent for newborn babies. No significant difference in antibody titers for Coxsackie B virus could be found in neonatal diabetes.